


The Lore of Karamore

by AlexBarton



Series: Adventures in Karamore: The Cardinal Locks [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Karamore - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Karamore, Lore - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBarton/pseuds/AlexBarton
Summary: All the lore from our DnD campaign, will be updated as we learn more.Karamore was created by the amazingly talented CaptainMorgan.
Series: Adventures in Karamore: The Cardinal Locks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488608
Kudos: 1





	1. The Gods of Karamore

Yris, Life, became :

Sognasya, goddess of the cycle 

Etheeyr, goddess of fertility

Jesis, god of vitality

Dhaien, god of rebirth

Iteus, Light, became : 

Mione, goddess of the soul

Atnos, god of radiance

Adelphos, god of clairvoyance

Vallous, god of virtue

Amias, Death, became:

Tusmjir, goddess of balance

Zonos, god of time

Aegus, god of judgement

Buenzabe, god of providence

Baeus, Shadow, became:

Tetis, goddess of the void (technically illegal to follow, unless you want to consider yourself part of a cult, and have to keep this a secret)

Tenebrae, Primordial Darkness

Karamin, god of the cosmos

and Ekteus, Compos Mentis


	2. The Pirate Captain Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ballad about the Pirate Captain Queen Allesendrea, written by CaptainMorgan

**The Pirate Captain Queen**

Across the sea and through the deeps 

Along the sea floor ghost ship creeps 

Plague of ghastly pirates spread 

Darkened colors filled with dread 

Marauders led by fiendish head 

Captain Allesendrea 

\--- 

With nay a warning, changing face 

Taking all from every place 

Bandits, brigands, buccaneers 

As they be seen, they disappear 

A crew as tangible as fear 

Captain Allesendrea

\---

They pirate, pillage, slay, and slash 

Invading shores with nay a splash 

Captains ship of changeling crew 

To steal our treasures, gold, and brew 

Disguised as I, or even you 

Captain Allesendrea

\---

No mortal man can stop the Queen 

Most beautiful ye ever seen 

With fiery hair and emerald eyes 

Ambitions taller than the skies 

Evade her gaze if ye be wise 

Captain Allesendrea

\---

Our pockets emptied, chests run through 

Our lovings nabbed by pirate crew 

Back to the seas from whence they came 

Leaving township wrought with flame 

Nothing left, aside from name 

CAPTAIN ALLESENDREA


End file.
